Fatal Error: The Reign of Terror part 5
by Hitman47
Summary: When Adrian Shepard's pregnant wife, Rachel, is injured in an accident, he heads to Black Mesa to find the one man responsible for injuring her, Walter Bennett. Rated M for insane graphic violence, strong sexuality, and strong language.
1. Nightmares

**FATAL ERROR: THE REIGN OF TERROR PART 5**

"_I was born your fatal error, your nightmare, your terror, I was born a bonafide demon, your screams sound so beautiful to me." _

-Amphibious Assault, The Friendly Neighbor

**CHAPTER 1: NIGHTMARES**

INT. STONEBRIDGE HEIGHTS ASYLUM-STORMY NIGHT

WALTER BENNETT, white hair only on the sides, bald on top, and in his mid fifties with a skinny build. He is sitting on the floor of his cell, hugging a black folder and shivering. The flash of LIGHTNING and the sound of THUNDER frightens him and he sits curled up in the corner. Then, a DARK FIGURE appears at the window of the door. It opens the door and walks towards him. At the flash of lightning, Walter sees the face of GORDON FREEMAN and screams. He drops the folder and runs out of the cell.

INT. HALLWAY

He comes to a door and tries to open it but it is locked. Gordon is right behind him. Walter cries and sits down on the floor. Gordon begins to kick him in the face and stomach. He grabs Walter by the hair and swings him into the wall. He laughs. Gordon takes out a crowbar and begins hitting Walter until he is too tired to swing his arms. He takes the crowbar and begins choking him. Gordon knees him in the back and shoves Walter to the ground. He takes out a knife and before he stabs Walter, he wakes from his nightmare.

CUT TO: INT. WALTER AND HEATHER'S HOUSE-MORNING-4:37 AM

Walter suddenly wakes up. He looks at the alarm clock. He gets out of bed, being careful not to wake HEATHER, who has medium length brown hair, early thirties, and is about 5'6. Walter walks towards the bathroom.

INT. BATHROOM

He splashes water on his face and then dries his face. He looks in the mirror. Gordon Freeman is standing behind him in his Hazard suit. His face and hair is wet and he has the evilest grin on his face. Gordon raises his crowbar into the air and moves towards Walter. He turns around and no one is there.

INT. KITCHEN

Walter is sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee. Heather walks in and pours a cup of coffee. She sits down at the table.

HEATHER  
I'll make you breakfast in a second.

WALTER  
I had another nightmare with him in it.

HEATHER

Have you been taking the pills Laura gave you?

WALTER  
Not all the time. They don't work.

HEATHER  
When you go in today, talk to her.

She gets up and starts making breakfast. She brings a plate of breakfast over to Walter. After he is done, Heather takes his plate and puts it in the sink.

WALTER  
I'm afraid the same thing is going to happen to me that happened to George. Every time I have a nightmare about Gordon, I feel pain in my chest.

HEATHER  
George had a weak heart.

WALTER  
Before the heart attack, he said that he saw him out on the lawn.

HEATHER  
Talk to Laura today. I don't think you should be working. Let me get a job.

WALTER  
No, I want to work.

Walter is dressed in a light blue shirt, red tie, and brown slacks with a white lab coat and is about to head out the door. Heather brings him his lunch.

HEATHER  
Have a great day.

She kisses him on the cheek.

WALTER  
I'll see you later.

INT. WALTER'S CAR-ROAD

As he is driving, a big truck comes up close behind him. Then it speeds around past him. Walter catches a glimpse of the driver. He looks like Gordon Freeman. The truck speeds away from him. He comes to a stoplight and looks in the rearview mirror. Gordon is sitting behind him smiling. Walter turns around and no one is there.


	2. The WB18

**CHAPTER 2: THE WB-18**

INT. BLACK MESA-LABORATORY

Walter walks over to a filing cabinet and unlocks the top drawer. He takes out a security box and unlocks it. Inside is his new invention. It is a small device. It has WB-18 written on the side. He examines the device using a pair of glasses with a magnifying glass on it. Then, SPENCER walks through the door. He is in his mid thirties with short brown hair and is 5'8".

SPENCER  
Hello Walter. Today is the day that we finally test the WB-18. I hope this works. This will make us millions.

WALTER  
Now before we start thinking about money, we need to worry if this device is going to work.

SPENCER  
I have the vehicle set in the garage. Are you ready to take it to Laura and Rachel?

WALTER  
Yes, let me lock it back up.

He puts the device back into the security box. Walter and Spencer leave the room.

INT. HALLWAY

As they are walking, they run into TIM. He is a short, stocky balding man with thick glasses and in his mid fifties.

TIM  
Well what do we have here? Another foolish experiment I bet.

WALTER  
It's a device that could change-

TIM  
Change nothing. No one around here likes you Walter. You too Spencer. Why do you look up to this man?

SPENCER  
Because he is a great scientist.

TIM  
Both of you are ridiculous. Shouldn't you be in the loony bin? Shouldn't you be hugging your precious folder?

WALTER  
Shut-up Tim.

TIM  
Just get out of my way.

Tim walks down the hallway. Walter and Spencer continue in the opposite direction. They make it to LAURA FULLER'S office. She has medium length black hair in in her mid-thirties, and is slender. She is sitting at her desk talking on the phone. She notices Walter.

LAURA  
I'll have to call you back. Bye.  
(_hangs_ _up_ _phone_)  
Walter, Spencer, you guys finally made it here. Are you ready to test the WB-18?

WALTER  
Yes, it's ready to go.

LAURA  
Okay, Rachel should be here shortly.

RACHEL SHEPARD, short, long brown hair, late twenties, walks into the room. She is holding a laptop case.

LAURA  
Rachel, are you ready to head to the garage?

RACHEL  
Yeah, I just need to get my laptop.

She puts her laptop into the case.

CUT TO: INT. GARAGE

Spencer is installing the WB-18 while Rachel is typing on her laptop.

EXT. GARAGE-SUNNY

WALTER  
I'm still having nightmares about Gordon. I had one this morning.

LAURA  
Are you taking the pills I gave you?

WALTER  
They don't do anything.

LAURA  
Take them. Give them time. Remember what I told you at Stonebridge Heights? Think of happy memories.

WALTER  
I try.

LAURA  
Does this happen every night?

WALTER  
Almost every night.

LAURA  
Walter, this will go away, trust me.

WALTER  
Okay. I'll take the pills.

Rachel comes outside.

RACHEL  
It's ready to go.


	3. The Accident

**CHAPTER 3: THE ACCIDENT**

INT. GARAGE

Spencer starts the Black Mesa security SUV. The tires are on metal rollers and there are wires attached to the engine and connected to a large computer. The SUV runs smoothly. Rachel looks at the computer and sees that little gas is wasted.

RACHEL  
It's working!

WALTER  
It is!

He looks at the computer.

WALTER (_continued_)  
I finally made it work.

LAURA  
Well Walter, you finally did it. This is going to be an incredible breakthrough.

RACHEL  
Okay Spencer, increase the speed. We're really going to put this to the test.

Spencer accelerates the SUV. Then, sparks come from were the WB-18 is.

LAURA  
(_yelling_)  
Stop the car! I see sparks!

Walter looks on in concern as Spencer stops the SUV and shuts it off.

LAURA  
Something is wrong.

Walter continues to look on in disbelief. Suddenly, the WB-18 catches fire and very quickly EXPLODES. Walter and Laura are sent to the ground. They get up slowly and are not injured. Spencer looks around the SUV and breathes a sigh of relief Rachel is buried underneath the large computer. Laura quickly comes to her aid. She is breathing but is unconscious.

LAURA  
Nine-one-one, now!

CUT TO: INT. LAB ROOM

Walter is sitting in a room, staring at the floor. Laura walks in.

LAURA  
Are you okay?

Walter continues to stare at the floor. She sits down next to him.

LAURA  
I told you it's not your fault. It was an accident.

WALTER  
Why did this happen? It was working fine.

LAURA  
It was the gas line not the WB-18.

WALTER  
The WB-18 exploded. It's my fault. She will never forgive me.

LAURA  
Rachel will be okay. She is going to make a full recovery. She will be okay. We can go visit her.

LAURA  
I don't know if she would want to see me.

Tim enters the room.

TIM  
What the hell are you doing here? I knew you were dangerous the moment you came back. You should have stayed in the nuthouse.

LAURA  
(_yelling_)  
Tim! Shut-up!

She stands up and walks towards to him.

LAURA (_CONTINUED_)  
Don't you ever treat him like that you understand me? She continued. I don't give a damn who you are; don't ever talk to him like that! Do I make myself clear?

Tim swallows.

TIM  
(_quietly_)  
Yes.

LAURA  
Get out now.

Tim leaves the room.

LAURA  
He isn't so tough.

WALTER  
Maybe coming back was a mistake.

LAURA  
Don't say that. You are a great scientist. Everyone always comes to you for advice. Myself included. Spencer looks up to you and you enjoy teaching him right? It's like mentor and protégé.

WALTER  
Thank you Laura. I'm going to head home now.

LAURA  
Okay. Call me later.

INT. WALTER AND HEATHER'S HOME-LIVING ROOM-DAY

Walter is lying down on his couch. Heather brings over a glass of water.

HEATHER  
Here's your water.

WALTER  
Thank you.

He sit up and drinks the entire glass.

HEATHER  
Did you talk to Laura?

WALTER  
Yes.

He puts the glass down on the table and lies back down on the couch.

HEATHER  
I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sure everything will be okay in a few days.

She takes the glass off the table.

HEATHER  
I was going to go look for a job today.

WALTER  
You might as well. I'm not going to be very good company.


	4. Tragic News

**CHAPTER 4: TRAGIC NEWS**

INT. HOSPITAL-HALLWAY

DR. HEYMAN approaches ADRIAN SHEPARD, who is sitting on the bench outside of Rachel's room. Adrian is 6'3, has short blonde hair and a muscular build. He is dressed in his Marine uniform.

DR. HEYMAN  
Adrian? Adrian Shepard?

ADRIAN  
Yes.

DR. HEYMAN  
I'm Dr. Heyman.

ADRIAN  
How is she?

DR. HEYMAN  
I'm afraid she unconscious at the moment. We hope she will be awake by tomorrow morning.

Adrian put his hand over his face.

DR. HEYMAN  
I'm really sorry to be the one to have to deliver this news to you.

ADRIAN  
The baby.  
(paiuse)  
She is 6 weeks pregnant.

DR. HEYMAN  
I don't know how to tell you this but-

Adrian knew what the terrible news was before the Dr. Heyman told him.

DR. HEYMAN  
I'm sorry.

ADRIAN  
Is it okay if I see her?

DR. HEYMAN  
Yes, go on in.

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM

Rachel is lying on the hospital bed. Adrian is at her bedside and holds her hand. He sees the cuts on her face and on her arm. He touches her stomach for a while and closes his eyes.

ADRIAN  
Rachel, it's me, Adrian. The doctor says you'll be okay. I'm sorry I'm away so much. From now on, I'll be home more, to take good care of you. They said I could stay with you until you feel better.

Adrian stood up and leaned closer to her.

ADRIAN  
I'm going to kill whoever is responsible for this. They will all suffer. I'll get them for you. I'll go to Black Mesa and kill the muther fucker.

INT. ADRIAN'S HOME-GARAGE-DAY

Adrian is wearing workout clothes and is wrapping a pair of wrist wrap gloves on his hands. He smacks his fists together and begins hitting a heavy bag that is hanging from the ceiling. He continues to punch harder and harder until he cannot continue. He leans against the wall to catch his breath. Adrian grabs a shovel and throws it across the garage. He grabs a broom and BREAKS it in half. Then, he grabs a crowbar and begins SMASHING the washer and dryer. Next, he SMASHES the tool chest until everything falls out. He goes back upstairs with the crowbar.

INT. LIVING ROOM

Adrian SMASHES everything in his way as he heads down the hallway.

INT. WALK-IN CLOSET

Adrian opens both doors on large cabinet. It leads to a hidden area behind the walls. There are numerous ninja swords, knives, spears, small daggers, throwing knives, a black mask, black gloves that are cut proof and heat resistant. There is also a black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, which are also cut and heat resistant and an expensive pair of black combat boots. He smiles.

INT. WALTER AND HEATHER'S HOUSE-BEDROOM

Walter is lying on his bed. Heather enters.

HEATHER  
How are you feeling?

WALTER  
Terrible. Things will never be the same.

HEATHER  
Everything will be okay. I spoke to Laura and she said that everyone at work has no hard feelings for you. They want you to come back.

WALTER  
I think I might retire again.

HEATHER  
Just sleep on it and we will see how you feel tomorrow.

She turns off the light. Walter lays awake and stares straight at the ceiling. He eventually falls asleep.

INT. BLACK MESA-HALLWAY-NIGHT

Walter is the only one there. He looks around and sees no signs of other people.

WALTER  
(_shouting_)  
Hello? Is anyone there?

He continues down the hallway and there is not a sign of anyone. He hears a door close behind him and walks towards it. Suddenly, all of the doors begin to close. He walks down the hallway until he sees a dark figure at the other end. He runs back down the hallway but the figure is running faster. Walter runs to a door. The figure is right behind him. Walter tries to open the door but it is locked. Then, Walter sees who it is. Rachel takes out a gun and puts it at Walter's head.

WALTER  
Please don't do this, it was an accident.

She pulls the trigger and Walter wakes up.

CUT TO: INT. WALTER AND HEATHER'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY

A week has passed since the accident. Walter appears to be in a better mood. He is getting ready to head to Black Mesa. Instead of his regular uniform, he is wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. He also has a backpack. He puts on his hat as Heather comes down. She has on jeans, black hiking boots and a yellow shirt. She has her hair in pigtails.

HEATHER  
Are you ready?

WALTER  
Yes.

HEATHER  
Okay, I'll get all the lunches packed.

WALTER  
Laura said she would meet us in her office. Also Rick, one of our security guards, will meet us there. He's bringing his daughter along.

CUT TO: EXT. ADRIAN'S HOME-DRIVEWAY-DAY

Adrian is dressed in his long sleeve black shirt and black pants with the combat boots. He is carrying a large duffel bag.

INT. CAR

He drives down the interstate and looks at his gas gauge, which is almost empty. He pulls into a gas station, up to a pump. He notices that the gas prices are at four dollars a gallon.

EXT. GAS STATION

He pumps 10 gallons of gas. Nearby, there is someone playing his car radio really loud. The few people that are there got in their cars and left and appear to be annoyed by the rap music.

The guy inside the car is nodding his head to the rap music playing. Suddenly, Adrian punches the guy right in the face, knocking him out. He takes out his crowbar and hits the radio until it stops playing. He walks back to his car and tosses the crowbar inside. He walks towards the gas station.

INT. GAS STATION

A MEXICAN CLERK is working behind the register. There are a lot of signs written in Spanish. He walks up to him.

CLERK  
Forty dollar.

ADRIAN  
I'm sorry?

CLERK  
Forty dollar.

ADRIAN  
I don't understand you.

CLERK  
Forty dollar.

ADRIAN  
Forty dollars, for gas?

The clerk nods. Adrian shakes his head.

ADRIAN  
How about I give you a ten-dollar bill and you give me five back, sound fair?

CLERK  
Gas not five dollar. Forty dollar.

ADRIAN  
What the hell is this? Four dollars for a gallon of gas? This is a fucking free country. It's fucking ridiculous to charge that much.

CLERK  
You have to pay now?

ADRIAN  
What? I can't even understand you. Why don't you try to speak English? That's what we speak in America. You come over here from where ever the hell it is and you can't even learn the damn language.

CLERK  
Pay me now or I call police.

ADRIAN  
Go ahead, they can't understand your fucking ass anyway.

The man starts to talk in Spanish.

ADRIAN  
You should stay in your own country until you learn the proper language. This is what I serve my country for? So ignorant jack offs like you can come here and think you have control over everything? I almost get my head blown off for this?

CLERK  
You pay!

The man grabs a metal stick but Adrian quickly grabs the clerk by the shirt and pulls him over the counter. He drops the stick and Adrian picks it up. The clerk backs up to the counter.

ADRIAN  
Yeah. Not so tough are you?

CLERK  
Take the money. Please don't hurt me.

Adrian looks at the register and then back at the man.

ADRIAN  
You think I'm robbing you? I'm not a criminal; I'm not the one charging four dollars for a fucking gallon of gas!

Adrian walks over to where the bottled drinks were kept.

ADRIAN  
I'm gonna do a little price changing. One bottle of water, twenty ounces, how much?

CLERK  
One thirty.

Adrian SMASHES the bottled drinks.

ADRIAN  
Vitamins, 60 tablets.

CLERK  
Five ninety-nine.

ADRIAN  
You fuck head.

Adrian SMASHES the vitamin display.

ADRIAN  
How much for a bag of chips 12 oz?

CLERK  
Three ninety-nine.

Adrian SMASHES all the chips on the shelf and walks back up to the register.

ADRIAN  
Gas. 10 gallons. How much?

CLERK  
Five dollars.

ADRIAN  
You can't beat that price.

Adrian opens the register, tosses a ten-dollar bill in, and takes out a five-dollar bill. He shows it to the clerk.

ADRIAN  
Pleasure doing business with you.

He exits the store with the smashed merchandise all over the floor.


	5. Dawn of a New Era

**CHAPTER 5: DAWN OF A NEW ERA**

CUT TO: INT. BLACK MESA-LAURA FULLER'S OFFICE

Walter, Heather, and Spencer, are all in Laura's office. She has her long black hair in pigtails and is wearing a white-collar shirt with denim shorts and hiking boots.

LAURA  
Well, when Rick and Dawn get here, we will head outside.

HEATHER  
So what exactly are we looking for?

LAURA  
Very rare flowers. Take a look at this sheet.

Laura hands Heather a laminated sheet of paper, displaying all the rare flowers grown at Black Mesa. RICK enters. He is in his mid thirties, has short brown hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, and is about six feet tall. He has his gun at his side, blue shirt, black pants, and his black bulletproof vest on over his uniform. His first initial and last name is embroidered on the vest: R. CRENSHAW

WALTER  
Hey Rick, where's Dawn?

RICK  
Oh, she got caught up with the guitar man down the hall.

LAURA  
She plays guitar?

RICK  
Yeah, I figure, that would lighten her mood a little. She absolutely does not want to be here but if she doesn't want me to tell her mother what she did at school, then she has to come along.

WALTER  
We will be happy to teach her anything she wants to know about science.

RICK  
Just, a, bear with her.

CUT TO:INT. PETE'S ROOM

DAWN CRENSHAW is sitting down playing "Sweet Child O Mine" by Guns N Roses. She is 14 years of age and has long blonde hair with a few pink highlights. She has on a white shirt with really short sleeves, baggy black pants, with chains hanging on both sides. She has on heavy mascara and with black painted fingernails. She also has a piercing on her lower lip and one in her nose. PETE, the guitar man, is covering his ears. He has numerous computers hooked up to his guitars. He has long silver hair, which is starting to go away due to baldness. He is wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a brown leather vest and blue jean pants.

She stops.

PETE  
Wow! That was very loud.

Dawn notices a violin.

DAWN  
Can I try the violin?

PETE  
Sure.

Dawn picks up the violin and then plays "William Tell Overture Part 1." Pete smiles. Rick walks in and is about to say something until he sees that it is Dawn playing the violin. He listens until she stops playing.

RICK  
Wow! That was great. I didn't know you played the violin.

DAWN  
It's just what I learned in detention.

RICK  
You see, you're really good on the guitar. We can hear you across the hall.

She gives the violin back to Pete and walks towards Rick.

RICK  
You're not deaf are you?

PETE  
Not yet. She plays very well. You should be in a band, you'd be great.

DAWN  
Thanks.

PETE  
That's a great career you can have.

DAWN  
Well I can't find some people to play with. All my friends are terrible at playing.

PETE  
Well give them time to practice. You two have fun out there.

Pete begins playing a few chords on his acoustic guitar.

RICK  
I'll leave this open.

INT. LAURA'S ROOM

Rick and Dawn enter the room.

RICK  
Hey, guys, this is Dawn.

LAURA  
Hello, Dawn.

WALTER  
It's great to meet you.

Dawn barley cracked a smile.

WALTER  
We are going to have fun.

LAURA  
If you get hungry, Heather has the lunches.

Heather pats her backpack. Dawn is not paying attention, as she is too busy looking around the room.

CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY

They walk down the hall until they approach EDGAR, pushing a KAY, a little girl with glasses and long hair, who is in a wheelchair.

WALTER  
Oh hello Kay, and Edgar. How are you?

KAY  
Hello Walter, hello everyone.

WALTER  
Dawn this is, Kay. Kay this is Dawn.

KAY  
Hello Dawn.

Dawn waves to her.

We have a big day planned. We want to take her around a see all the experiments.

KAY  
Where are you going?

LAURA  
Outside, all the way out in the woods and by the cliffs.

KAY  
That sounds like fun.

WALTER  
We will be sure and bring you something.

KAY  
Oh thank you.

Down the hall, Tim is looking at Dawn from behind the corner. She adjusts her shirt and he looks right at her panties, which are sticking out. He also looks over at Laura and sees her bra underneath her shirt. Next, he looks at her legs and then watches Dawn as she plays with her hair. He smiles.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS-DAY

Walter, Spencer, Heather, and Laura were ahead of Rick and Dawn who is listening to music on a pink MP3 player. Rick takes the headphones away and then the MP3 player.

RICK  
You're not listening to music while you're here. You are here to learn.

DAWN  
But dad, this is so boring.

RICK  
Pay attention, you'll learn a lot.

DAWN  
I don't want to be here.

RICK  
Well I hope you learn your lesson. Pass your classes, don't skip school, and don't fight anybody. You're lucky your mother doesn't have to know about this.

DAWN  
This isn't fair. They are a bunch of losers.

RICK  
Just give them a chance.

The group stops to take notice of an unusual set of flowers. Spencer takes pictures.

DAWN  
They've never seen flowers before?

RICK  
Not these kinds.

DAWN  
What do you mean?

RICK  
You're in for a surprise.


	6. The Fighting Marine

**CHAPTER 6: THE FIGHTING MARINE**

INT. ADRIAN'S CAR-DAY

Adrian drives his car down the street and has the radio on. He listens to numerous stations and he is disgusted by each one. He hears about musicians, athletes, and actors getting large sums of money for their work. He finally makes it to the west entrance of Black Mesa. He sits in his car making sure he has everything. Then, TWO SCIENTISTS, a man and a woman, are outside and appear to be drunk. Adrian watches them.

WOMAN  
Hello, mister.

MAN  
Hi buddy.

Adrian backs up his car and the two scientists are now standing where his car was. They start to walk towards him as he puts the car in drive. The two scientists turn around and start to walk towards a liquor bottle on the ground. Adrian drives his car right into the two scientists, splattering them all over the car. He uses the windshield wipers to clean off the blood and body parts.

EXT. BLACK MESA ENTRANCE

Adrian gets out of the car and kicks the two heads that are lying on the ground.

ADRIAN  
Psychos.

He takes his equipment from his bag and gears up. He puts his mask on and then his gloves and places the two Katana swords in the holsters on his back. He takes out his utility belt, which contains the throwing knives and shurikens. He walks right inside Black Mesa.

INT. BLACK MESA-HALLWAY

He checks room after room for scientists but no one is there. He sees one SCIENTIST walking towards a room, looking at a clipboard. He enters and Adrian follows.

INT. ROOM

He enters the room and the scientist has his back turned. Adrian takes out his knife and grabs the scientist. He places the knife right at his throat.

ADRIAN  
Who's responsible for the attack on Rachel Shepard?

The scientist gags for air.

ADRIAN  
Tell me or you won't have a head.

SCIENTIST  
I don't know who is, I swear.

ADRIAN  
Too bad.

Adrian slits the scientists throat and exits the room.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS

Rick and Dawn make their way over to the flowerbed.

LAURA  
This is the only place in the world these flowers are grown.

Dawn looks down at the flowers. They are regular sized and have pink petals with an unusual purple powder on them. She kneels down beside them.

DAWN  
Why do you grow them here?

WALTER  
They won't let us grown them anywhere else.

Dawn leans in closer to smell them.

SPENCER  
(_yelling_)  
Stop! Don't smell them, it's dangerous.

Dawn moves away.

WALTER  
He's right. You will experience great pain if this gets in your system.

LAURA  
If that powder gets in your eyes or on your skin it will cause them to burn. It will take a long time to recover from that.

SPENCER  
It's contains a very powerful antioxidant. We believe it can cure some diseases like the common cold but the government will not allow this product to be grown.

WALTER  
If you have a small amount in a special mixture of other antioxidants, it will not be harmful.

DAWN  
Then I'm not going near this one.

LAURA  
Let's take a look at the others.

Dawn moves to where Heather is.

HEATHER  
Hungry?

CUT TO: INT. ROOM

Adrian finds a Post-It note on a billboard which reads: MEETING 11:00 AM. He looks at the clock and sees that it is 11:09.

INT. HALLWAY

He continues down the hall and sees a SCIENTIST standing by a door typing on a laptop that is strapped to him. He holds up a green substance inside a small test tube. Adrian grabs his hand and places the knife at the scientist's throat.

ADRIAN  
Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting jackass?

SCIENTIST  
What do you want?

ADRIAN  
I want information regarding the accident that happened to Rachel Shepard.

SCIENTIST  
I don't know her.

Adrian slams him against the wall and he goes down shivering. He grabs the laptop, cuts off the straps, and looks at the screen.

ADRIAN  
An advanced recovery serum. Nice. I'll hang on to it.

He puts the serum in his pocket.

ADRIAN  
Now tell me what I want to know.

SCIENTIST  
I swear, I don't know her.

ADRIAN  
Take me to the meeting, room 116. Or do you not know where that is?

The scientist gets up and Adrian slaps him on the back of the head.

ADRIAN  
Punk.

He throws the laptop against the wall, breaking it. The scientist leads him to room 116. Adrian presses him against the wall.

POV-ADRIAN

He peaks inside and sees numerous scientists sitting at a rectangular table. He notices a large silver triangular object at the center of the table. He looks at the large air duct above.

ADRIAN  
Get in the other room.

INT. NEXT ROOM

As soon as they get into the other room, Adrian pulls the scientists head back and knees him in the lower back, creating a CRACKING noise. Adrian is pleased by the sound. He takes out a rope and ties it around the scientist's legs. He gets a nearby ladder and carries the scientist up to the air duct.

INT. AIR DUCT

He eventually gets the scientist to hang from the air duct over the table in room 116. He makes sure the scientist is over the triangular object.

INT. ROOM 116

Then, he lets go of the rope and the scientist's head splatters on the triangular object. Everyone SCREAMS as they are all covered in blood and brains. Adrian comes down from the air duct and everyone continues to scream. He takes out both katana blades and begins chopping up every scientist in his way. One scientist tries to go out the door but Adrian throws a knife at his back. He stabs one scientist through the stomach and cuts off another's head. He spins back around to cut the other scientists head off. He stabs one scientist through the face and splits his head open. Then he chops off the top part of another's head. Only one scientist remained. Despite him being heavily covered in blood, he is not injured. The scientist sits on the ground and moves back as Adrian approaches him.

SCIENTIST  
Please, don't hurt me. I'll give you what ever you want.

ADRIAN  
Who's responsible for Rachel Shepard's accident?

SCIENTIST  
I don't know what you're talking about.

Adrian stabs him through the leg and pulls the sword back out.

SCIENTIST  
Okay, I'll tell you. All I know is that the man who started the WB-18 project is Walter Bennett.

ADRIAN  
Where is he?

SCIENTIST  
Go to Hell.

Adrian stabs him in the stomach and then right in the throat. He leaves the room.


	7. Haunting Memories

**CHAPTER 7: HAUNTING MEMORIES**

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS

Dawn is eating a turkey sandwich alongside Heather, who is eating a chicken sandwich.

Walter and the rest of the group are looking at row of green plants with a blue coating on them.

HEATHER  
So, Dawn, what brings you here?

DAWN  
My dad made me come. I got in trouble at school.

HEATHER  
What did you do?

DAWN  
Skipped class, bad grades, fighting, all that stuff. He said if I came along with him he wouldn't tell my mom.

HEATHER  
You did all that and all you had to do was come here? That's not so bad at all. Sometimes it can be a little boring. I love watching Walter react to these experiments.

Dawn is done with her sandwich and drinks the rest of her water.

HEATHER  
What are your career plans?

DAWN  
I don't know yet.

HEATHER  
I heard you play the guitar and violin really well. You should have a career in music.

DAWN  
Everyone tells me that. I've never written a song. I just play songs by other bands.

HEATHER  
What if I helped you write? Will you give it a try?

DAWN  
You write?

HEATHER  
Yeah. Mostly poetry, dark poetry as Walter would say.

DAWN  
Yeah, that sounds good.

The rest of the group comes over.

WALTER  
I'm hungry.

LAURA  
These flowers out here are growing really well.

RICK  
(_to_ _Dawn_)  
How's lunch?

DAWN  
It was good.

RICK  
I hope you ate well; we will be out here for a while.

The group is walking down a hill. Rick is almost at the bottom. Down below there is a small lake. Rick waves for them to come.

LAURA  
Were not quick like you are.

They are now at the lake. Spencer collects a sample of water and Walter takes out a small black device used to test water. Spencer pours the sample in.

WALTER  
There's still not enough in here.

LAURA  
How much more do we need?

WALTER  
Just a few more. We need to throw a few more capsules in and we will check back in a few days.

Spencer takes out three large capsules and throws them in the water.

DAWN  
What are those?

WALTER  
It's classified. This experiment can never reach the outside until we are absolutely sure it will work.

RICK  
They can't tell you everything.

DAWN  
What is it?

RICK  
I don't even know.

Dawn looks to the ground and notices a white card lying in the dirt. She picks it up and looks at the other side.

DAWN  
Someone lost their nametag.

She gives it to Rick.

RICK  
Maybe you know him.

He hands it to Laura and sees who the name badge belongs to. Walter comes beside Laura and he begins to experience head pain. She tosses the name badge down and Heather sees who it is. It belongs to Gordon Freeman. Walter starts to have flashbacks of Gordon hurting him.

RICK  
Hey, Walter, what's wrong? Are you okay?

Walter leans against a tree and sits down. Laura kneels beside him as Heather puts her arms around him. Laura hands him a bottle of water.

LAURA  
It's okay.  
(_to Rick_)  
It's a long story. Something that happened years ago.

SPENCER  
What did he do to you?

WALTER  
(_whispering_)  
He's a monster.

Dawn looks on in concern.

DAWN  
I'm sorry, I didn't know who he was.

LAURA  
It's okay, it's not your fault.

Laura stands up.

LAURA  
You'll be okay Walter, just sit down for a few minutes. Rick, Dawn, Spencer, it's time you find out what happened here.


	8. Cut 'em Up

**CHAPTER 8: CUT 'EM UP**

CUT TO:

INT. BLACK MESA-ROOM

Adrian holds a SCIENTIST by the throat and slams him against the wall.

ADRIAN  
Where's Walter?  
(pause)  
You better tell me.

SCIENTIST  
I can't tell you.

ADRIAN  
You can't tell me?

SCIENTIST  
No I can't.

Adrian takes his knife and stabs him in the stomach, He lets go of the scientist, letting him fall down. There is another scientist shivering in the corner. He takes out a katana blade and walks over to him. The scientist shields himself.

ADRIAN  
Tell me what I want to know.

SCIENTIST  
I don't know where he is, I swear.

ADRIAN  
You're lying. Everyone here is trying to cover up for him.

Adrian slices the scientists arm and he screams. Next, he slices the scientists leg.

ADRIAN  
Are you gonna tell me?

SCIENTIST  
I'll never tell you.

Adrian slices off the scientist's arm and then the other one. As the scientist is screaming, he cuts off his head. Then, two scientists enter the room and see the two bloody bodies. Adrian turns around and takes out his other blade. The scientists run out of the room.

INT. HALLWAY

Adrian chases the two scientists down the hall. The scientists run through a pair of double doors and into a hallway full of several scientists.

SCIENTIST  
He's going to kill us all.

Then, two katana blades pierce through his stomach and everyone screams. Adrian moves the blades out of the scientist's sides. He moves through the hallway slicing every scientist in his path. He slices off arms, legs, fingers, heads, and even splits some in half. Three scientists are standing alongside a wall, shivering. Adrian stabs all three of them in the stomach at the same time. As the scientists fall, he cuts off all of their heads. He takes out two throwing knives and throws one of them into a scientist's eye. He takes the other one and throws it right into another's groin. As the scientist screams, Adrian shoves a katana blade down his throat. Two scientists are checking on one of their fallen friends. Adrian comes behind them and slices them both in half. Next, he cuts off both of their heads.

CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY

Three SCIENTISTS are walking by another SCIENTIST with MS. He has to use two walking canes to walk. Adrian walks towards them, leaving behind bloody footprints.

ADRIAN  
What's going on here?

SCIENTIST 1  
Who the hell are you? Why are you dressed like that? What's all this on the floor?

ADRIAN  
What the fuck does it look like? It's blood you faggot fuck! It's blood from the people I sliced up back there.

SCIENTIST 2  
Are you mad? Why would you do something like that?

ADRIAN  
I want to know where Walter Bennett is.

SCIENTIST 3  
Never heard of him.

Adrian places a katana right at his throat.

ADRIAN  
Why are you covering up for him? I know you jack offs are lying. Do you know what he did? He caused a serious injury to my wife. She was three weeks pregnant. Not anymore.

SCIENTIST 3  
I'll never tell you.

Adrian looks at the scientist with MS.

ADRIAN  
What's wrong with you?

MS SCIENTIST  
I have MS. I can't function-

ADRIAN  
I didn't ask for your life story.

SCIENTIST 2  
Please leave him alone.

ADRIAN  
Shut up. Where is Walter Bennett?

MS SCIENTIST  
I'll never tell you. He is a friend of mine and I'm not going to let you hurt him. He's been through too much already.

ADRIAN  
Who cares? If you want to live, you will tell me.

SCIENTIST 1  
This man is handicapped. How sick are you?

ADRIAN  
Pretty sick. Now tell me asshole.

MS SCIENTIST  
Never.

Adrian kicks one of the crutches and the scientist falls to the ground.

SCIENTIST 3  
Stop this madness, please!

Adrian takes the other crutch and begins to hit the MS scientist. The other scientists try to stop him but Adrian, knees one in the stomach, elbows another one in the face, and hit the other one with the crutch right across the face. All the scientists go down in pain.

MS SCIENTIST  
Please, the pain is too much. There is no need for this violence.

ADRIAN  
Good. Are you going to tell me now?

The MS scientist shakes his head. Adrian continues to beat on him until the crutch breaks. He tosses it aside.

SCIENTIST 1  
Please stop it! Please! I'm begging you.

Adrian jumps in the air and stomps the MS scientist right in the head. Blood shoots out of his head into the air. Adrian watches the blood pour out of the scientist's head and his eyes stared straight ahead.

SCIENTIST 1  
No! How could you do such a sick thing? He's, he's dead. You killed him. This was a handicapped man and you killed him.

ADRIAN  
Well, he should have told me what I wanted to know.

SCIENTIST 2  
That's no reason to kill him.

ADRIAN  
All of you stand up.

The scientists stand up. Adrian side kicks one of the scientists right in the face.

ADRIAN  
You weren't supposed to stand up you jackass.

Adrian punches one scientist in the stomach and then right in the face. The other scientist runs away and Adrian takes out a shuriken. He throws it at the scientist and hits him in the back. The scientist falls down and Adrian takes out a katana. With one swipe, he cuts the scientist right in the throat. Adrian continues down the hall.


	9. Freedom Fighter

**CHAPTER 9: FREEDOM FIGHTER**

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS

Rick and Dawn are standing by Laura.

RICK  
What caused Gordon to do something like that?

LAURA  
He always had a sick sense ever since he started working here. Sometimes I would be scared of his presence.

DAWN  
What ever happened to him?

LAURA  
Right after he took Walter and Heather from Stonebridge Heights, he and Jake Vance took us to a farm. He continued his assault but I was able to escape with Walter and Heather. He followed us by hanging onto the van. Soon after, I ran him over a cliff, right into the lake. He's finally dead.

RICK  
After hearing that story, I wish there were more security guards around here. It seems like the number decreases as the months go by.

POV-BINOCULARS

Tim is watching Dawn from behind a shrub of bushes. He has on a pair of binoculars that are strapped around his head. He looks at her panties, which are hanging out. Laura and Rick continue to speak to each other. Dawn brushes her hair back. Tim looks at Dawn's stomach, which is peeking out from under her shirt. She turns around and Tim looks at her. He unzips his pants and begins to masturbate while watching Dawn. He breathes heavily. The group is now at another set of flowers. The flowers are a green and have crystals on the petals. Spencer tries to take a picture but the film runs out.

SPENCER  
Does anyone have any film? I must have left the pack back inside.

LAURA  
I don't have any.

SPENCER  
I'll head back to the office.

Spencer walks back towards the building. Rick and Laura are looking at the view from the cliffs. Walter is kneeled down by the flowerbed and is writing in his journal. Dawn approaches him and kneels down beside him.

DAWN  
Is this one like all the others?

WALTER  
This one is far more different. This contains a healing medication in the crystals. We already have a sample of it back in the lab.

DAWN  
How do you grow all this?

WALTER  
We use some of the most rare ingredients inside the lab. Sorry, but I cannot tell you where or how it is made. We went to some lengths to get it.

DAWN  
I wish we did stuff like this at school. All we ever do is boring textbook work in science class. When we do experiments, they are so lame and have no point to it.

WALTER  
I love anything that has to do with science. Even textbook work is great. It's not as fun as the experiments.

As Spencer is walking through the woods, Tim rushes out of the bushes with his belt unbuckled and the camera still in his hand. He runs as fast as he can towards the lab. Spencer has a puzzled look on his face.

INT. BLACK MESA-ROOM

Spencer is searching through the drawers. Out of the shadows comes Adrian who stands there, watching him. Spencer turns around as sees the masked Adrian standing in front of him. He is startled and drops the camera, which breaks on the ground.

SPENCER  
Who are you?

ADRIAN  
I'm looking for someone. Walter Bennett. Heard of him?

SPENCER  
No.

ADRIAN  
Wow. You're not the only one. It seems like everyone I come across doesn't know him. Why is that?

Adrian walks towards him as Spencer backs away. Adrian steps on the camera. He grabs Spencer by the hair and throws him down. He begins to kick him in the ribs. Adrian picks him up by the hair and throws him through the door.

INT. HALLWAY

Spencer is on the ground as a group of FIVE SCIENTISTS come over to him.

SCIENTIST 1  
What happened?

SCIENTIST 2  
Are you okay?

Adrian comes out into the hallway and punches the two scientists to the ground. A woman scientist takes out an incision knife and tries to stab Adrian. He moves out of the way and trips her.

ADRIAN  
You stupid bitch.

Adrian kicks her in the stomach and then slices off her head. The scientists scream.

SCIENTIST 3  
Please stop it. There is no need for this.

Adrian shoves him into the wall.

SCIENTIST 4  
You sick asshole.

Adrian grabs him by the sleeve and swings him around. His sleeve rips. The scientists are shocked at what they see on his arm. He had a tattoo of a swastika.

SCIENTIST 1  
I can't believe you.

SCIENTIST 2  
Why do you have that symbol on you?

NAZI SCIENTIST  
Yes it true. I am a nazi. So what. I have a right to hate anyone I what to.

SCIENTIST 3  
All this time. I was your friend.

ADRIAN  
All right shut up. Now someone here must know where Walter Bennett is.

The scientists shake their heads. Adrian takes out a katana blade and stabs three of the scientists right in the stomach. He spares the nazi scientist. He grabs Spencer and throws him across the hall.

ADRIAN  
Stay here.

Adrian knees the nazi scientist in the head and steps on his knee.

ADRIAN  
Stay here.

He walks over towards Spencer. He takes out his knife and places it right at his throat.

ADRIAN  
Give me a reason not to kill you. I would love to run this knife right across your throat but I have a better idea. Stand up.

Spencer slowly stands. Adrian puts the knife away and laughs. He stands in an orthodox boxing stance and hits Spencer with a really hard right hook. The punch is so hard it shifts the skin on his face like jell-o. Spencer collapses to the ground and Adrian raises his hands in victory. He turns to the nazi scientist who is sitting against the wall.

ADRIAN  
Your turn.

He takes out a katana blade.

ADRIAN  
You know, I serve in the Marines to protect this country from shit heads like you.

NAZI SCIENTIST  
Don't you get it? It's the Jews and those damn niggers that ruin this country. We are trying to rid the world of them.

ADRIAN  
It's you that ruin the country. No ones perfect but they are a hell of a lot better than you. Don't you realize you idolize a man who killed millions of people and when it came time to face his punishment he committed suicide? He took the coward's way out. That's what you all are. Cowards. Chicken shit.

Adrian put the sword in his holster.

ADRIAN  
Stand up you cock sucker.

The nazi scientist slowly gets up. Adrian kicks him in the other knee and then in the face. As soon as he falls down, Adrian steps on his face a few times and then sits on top of him and starts punching his head and body. The scientist is bleeding badly. Adrian's fists are covered in the nazi scientist's blood. Adrian picks up the head of the woman scientist and tosses it by him. He backs away.

ADRIAN  
Pick up the head.

The scientist does so.

ADRIAN  
Now kiss it on the lips. Make out with it. Now.

NAZI SCIENTIST  
That's sick. You can't make me-

ADRIAN  
Do you want to die? Or take the coward's way out?

The scientist kisses the head. Adrian laughs.

ADRIAN  
Now that you've got her excited, have sex with the corpse.

NAZI SCIENTIST  
No! I will not!

Adrian steps on his knee and the scientist screams. He takes out his katana blade and points it at the scientist's throat.

ADRIAN  
Yes you are.

The scientist pulls down his pants and lies on top of the headless corpse. He begins to have sex with it and Adrian laughs and takes out the other blade.

ADRIAN  
Get a room.  
(_pause_)  
Now get up you sick fuck.

As soon as the Nazi scientist stands up, Adrian slices off his face, his legs and then his head. He puts the blades away and continues down the hall.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS

Walter, Laura, and Rick are all sitting on a large rock. Dawn is walking by the bank of the creek. Walter looks at his watch.

WALTER  
Spencer is sure taking his time.

LAURA  
I thought I left a pack in my office.

WALTER  
We should have bought a digital camera.

LAURA  
Then we have batteries to contend with.

RICK  
I should go look for him.  
(_to_ _Dawn_)  
Hey, I'm going back inside to look for Spencer.

Dawn nods.

RICK  
(_whispering_)  
Keep an eye on her.


	10. A Straight Face

**CHAPTER 10: A STRAIGHT FACE**

INT. HALLWAY

Rick walks through the hallway, passing empty rooms.

RICK  
Spencer? Where are you?

Rick sees a door with blood on the handle. He takes out his gun and enters the room.

INT. ROOM

He looks around. Nothing is broken and appears no struggle occurred inside.

RICK  
Hey Spencer are you in here? Are you okay? Where are you?

Adrian comes behind him.

ADRIAN  
Right here.

Before Rick can do anything, he is hit in the head with a crowbar and falls unconscious. Adrian sets him on a chair by one of the computers and uses the rope to tie him to the chair. He picks up the gun off the floor. He removes Rick's holster and snaps it to the side of his belt. He puts the gun inside. He takes Rick's wallet out and looks through it. Rick wakes up dazed.

ADRIAN  
Well what do you know, there are security guards in here. Rick Crenshaw is it?

RICK  
Who are you?

ADRIAN  
You ask a lot of questions don't you? I'm the guy who's been killing everyone in my path to find a man named Walter Bennett. You know him?

RICK  
Never heard of him.

ADRIAN  
Everyone I've run into has already used that excuse. He caused an injury to my wife and killed my unborn baby. He was experimenting with some bullshit experiment. The WB-18. I looked through some of the papers she had. I know you know him.

RICK  
I don't.

Adrian opens his wallet and looks at the pictures.

ADRIAN  
You wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you?

Adrian shows him a picture of Dawn. Rick tries to get out of the chair.

RICK  
Touch her and you're a dead man.

ADRIAN  
I don't think so.

Adrian tosses the wallet aside.

ADRIAN  
Where is he?

RICK  
What do you want with him?

ADRIAN  
I just want to talk.  
(_laughs_)  
I couldn't say that with a straight face.

Adrian sees the pink iPOD sticking out of Rick's pocket. He takes it out and looks at it.

ADRIAN  
What's this doing in here? Faggot shit!

He throws it and the iPOD smashes against the wall. He leans in closer to Rick.

ADRIAN  
Where the fuck is he?

RICK  
Fuck you.

Adrian takes out both katana blades and holds them like a pair of scissors at Rick's neck. He walks behind him while still holding the blades close to his neck. He holds both blades in one hand and pinches the top of his shoulders. Rick faints. Adrian hears a group of people talking outside the room. He takes the gun out and rushes over to the door. He peaks outside and sees four scientists. One of them is in a wheelchair. The scientists enter the room across from him. He leaves the room.

INT. NEXT ROOM

Adrian busts into the room and points the gun at the scientists. They are all terrified.

SCIENTIST 1  
What is the meaning of this?

ADRIAN  
Up against the wall now and shut up.

The scientists comply.

ADRIAN  
I want to know where Walter Bennett is.

WHEELCHAIR SCIENTIST  
I don't know where he is.

ADRIAN  
Oh, so you know him?

WHEELCHAIR SCIENTIST  
Yes. I know him. There is no need for violence. It never solves anything.

Adrian hits him with the butt of the pistol and everyone screams. Blood trickles from the scientist's mouth.

SCIENTIST 2  
Have you gone mad? He is in a wheelchair.

ADRIAN  
I don't care. I'm going to settle the score with this dickhead.

SCIENTIST 3  
Revenge is not the answer.

Adrian kicks him in the knee and the scientist falls down. One scientist tries to hit Adrian with a pipe wrench but Adrian hits him in the face. The scientist goes down in pain.

SCIENTIST 1  
Stop this! Please.

Adrian picks up the pipe wrench. He shoots the scientist in the head and everyone screams.

WHEELCHAIR SCIENTIST  
What kind of person are you? What are you going to gain from all this? This is sick. Revenge does not make you feel good, it makes you feel worse.

Adrian shoots him in the head until his head explodes all over the room. Then, he shoots the other two scientists and leaves the room.


	11. Demented Psycho

**CHAPTER 11: DEMENTED PSYCHO**

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS

Walter is looking at the lab through his binoculars. Laura walks behind him.

LAURA  
Hey, Dawn and me are going back inside.

WALTER  
Something isn't right, you should stay here.

LAURA  
Relax. Maybe they are headed back here.

WALTER  
Be careful.

Laura looks around for Dawn. Suddenly, she jumps out of a tree and scares Laura.

DAWN  
Gotcha.

LAURA  
Don't ever do that again.

INT. BLACK MESA-HALLWAY

Laura and Dawn walk down the empty hallway.

LAURA  
Rick? Spencer? Hello.

DAWN  
Maybe they're lost.

LAURA  
Yeah right. Check that side, I'll check this side.

Laura walks down one end of the hallway and Dawn heads down the opposite one. Laura sees broken glass in one room and enters.

INT. ROOM

She looks around the room and it appears there was a struggle in here.

LAURA  
Is there anyone here? Hello?

Adrian appears behind her, holding his knife. He grabs her and puts the knife at her throat.

ADRIAN  
Hi there. Maybe you can help me.

Laura screams and Adrian covers her mouth.

ADRIAN  
Shut up or I'll slit your throat. I'm looking for Walter Bennett.

LAURA

I don't know where he-

ADRIAN  
Do you want me to kill you? Because I would get pleasure out of doing that.

LAURA  
You will have to kill me. I'm not going to tell you.

Adrian kicks her to the ground. He grabs her by the hair and drags her over to the broken glass. She is lying on her stomach on the glass. Adrian puts his boot on her head and her face almost touches the glass.

ADRIAN  
One last chance bitch.

LAURA  
Okay, okay. I'll tell you. I'll tell you to go fuck yourself.

Adrian tries to step on her head but she is able to move out of the way. He takes out his katana blade and begins swinging it at her. She moves out of the way while the sword smashes everything in its path. He takes out a shuriken and spots Laura sitting on the floor against a cabinet. He throws the shuriken and Laura ducks just in time. The shuriken sticks into a cabinet just above her head. Suddenly, Adrian attempts to kick her right in the head but she moves and Adrian's legs smashes the cabinet. She runs for the door but Adrian takes out the gun.

ADRIAN  
Move and you die. You're pretty quick. Have you done this before.

Laura turns around and stares down the barrel of the gun.

LAURA  
Yes.

ADRIAN  
Figures.  
(_pauses_)  
So, tell me about it.

LAURA  
A few years ago, there was a some demented psycho, like you, who came here and killed everyone because he got terminated from here.

ADRIAN  
You don't say.

LAURA  
He came across Walter and me. He assaulted him so severely, he was traumatized from the incident. Walter had been through so much before he started his killing spree. His parents and daughter are dead. Why are you here for him?

ADRIAN  
He injured my wife, Rachel Shepard, and killed my unborn baby.

LAURA  
I didn't know she was pregnant. But the whole thing was an accident-

ADRIAN  
I don't care. I'll kill him. I know what he looks like. Bald with hair on the side, skinny, old, ugly. I met him at some stupid party a few months back. Rachel introduced me to him. He's kind of a dickhead.

LAURA  
Why do you want to hurt him? He's been through so much.

ADRIAN  
He's about to go through a lot worse.

Adrian walks closer to Laura. He hits her with the gun and she falls down unconscious. He leaves the room.

INT. HALLWAY

Adrian heads down the hallway, he looks in each room and there is no one inside. He comes to one room and sees Dawn inside. She has her back turned. He looks at her from the bottom up.

INT. ROOM

He quietly closes the door behind him and walks towards Dawn. He grabs her with one arm around her throat and holds a knife to her throat.

ADRIAN  
Surprise.

DAWN  
Who are you?

ADRIAN  
What is a girl like you doing in a place like this? You should be in school.

DAWN  
My dad made me come.

Adrian shoves her away. When she turns around, he recognizes her.

ADRIAN  
Oh. I know you. Your dad's the security guard.

DAWN  
What did you do to him?

ADRIAN  
He's taking a nap right now and won't be up for a while.

Dawn rushes towards him but Adrian sticks out his knife and she stops.

ADRIAN  
You're a fighter. I've killed almost everyone here and I really don't want to add you to the list. None of these scientists try to fight back. Slicing people up is fun.

DAWN  
You're sick. You're a damn psycho.

ADRIAN  
That's right.

He moves closer to her and she backs up against a wall. Dawn reaches for a beaker bottle marked "hydrochloric acid." She throws it at him and the bottle breaks on his head. Adrian removes his mask and throws it to the ground. The acid burns the mask. Dawn runs towards the door but Adrian grabs her by the hair and throws her down. He feels his face and there are no burn marks on him. He picks her up and presses her against the wall. He slaps her.

ADRIAN  
You stupid fucking bitch.

He grabs her by the throat and leans in close to her.

ADRIAN  
You're lucky I haven't killed your father. Yet. At least you have a dad. A real dad.

He lifts up his left sleeve and shows Dawn a burn mark on his forearm. He holds it in close to her.

ADRIAN  
When I was your age, this is what I got if I disobey my dad. I hope, right now, he's dead. If he isn't, I'll be waiting for him to come home. When he does, he's going to meet my friend.

He runs the flat side of the knife across her face.

DAWN  
You need serious help.

Adrian picks up another bottle of hydrochloric acid and holds it over her head while grabbing her throat. He tilts the bottle and the acid almost comes out on to her face. He throws the acid across the room.

ADRIAN  
I got a better idea.

He kisses her on the lips.

ADRIAN  
That felt good.

He rips open her shirt and begins to feel her breasts. He removes her bra and tosses it aside. He smiles.

ADRIAN  
These feel so great. They're always better when they're in their teens.

DAWN  
I swear I will kill you.

ADRIAN  
Just stand back and relax. Don't struggle.

He leans against her and unzips his pants. He unzips her pants and feels her vagina. He smiles. He kisses her on the lips, then neck, and then kisses her breasts. He rubs his fingers on her nipples and then kisses her stomach. He begins to have sex with her. Dawn closes her eyes and a look of anguish is on her face. Adrian smiles with each thrusting action. He finally finishes and he zips his pants back up. He puts both arms around her.

ADRIAN  
That felt so good.

DAWN  
I'll kill you for this. I don't care how tough you are.

He kisses her and takes out a syringe. He sticks it into her arm and she is dazed.

DAWN  
What did you do to me?

She falls down to one knee. Adrian watches her as she falls on her face on the ground.


	12. A Thousand Ways to Kill

**CHAPTER 12: A THOUSAND WAYS TO KILL**

INT. HALLWAY

He walks down the hallway, holding one of his katana blades on his shoulder. He passes by numerous posters of the solar system, inspirational quotes, and scientific equations. He sees two scientists ahead of him. He immediately stabs one in the stomach. The other scientist tries to runs past him, but Adrian cuts off his head and the scientist's body continues to run down the hallway until finally collapsing. He walks down the hall until he passes a room full of musical equipment.

INT. MUSIC ROOM

He looks around at the numerous guitars, drum sets, and keyboards. He sees the wires hooked up to a large computer. He looks at the pictures on the wall and sees Walter on a few of them. In one picture, he is standing next to Pete. He looks behind a black drape and sees more instruments. Adrian finds a notebook labeled "experiments." He looks inside until he finds a page with the details of the WB-18 project. He rips the notebook in half. He finds a pack of guitar strings on a table. He begins to tie them together to form a really long string. Then, he hears someone come in. When Adrian looks from behind the drapes, he sees Pete sitting on a chair. He picks up an acoustic guitar and starts to play "Brown Eyed Girl." Adrian picks up an acoustic guitar and quietly walks towards Pete who is now singing. Adrian prepares to hit Pete with the guitar. He winds up and smashes the guitar on top of Pete's head. He immediately falls to the ground shaking. Adrian laughs.

ADRIAN  
Homerun!

He kneels down beside him.

ADRIAN  
Did that hurt?

He laughs and grabs Pete by the hair.

ADRIAN  
Where's Walter? I know you know him. I saw the pictures. I saw the file for the WB-18. Where is he?

PETE  
(_hurting_)  
Please man, there's no need for violence.

ADRIAN  
Cut the hippie shit. You have a choice, tell me where he is or die a painful death. I know a thousand ways to kill someone, all of them very painful.

PETE  
(_hurting_)  
I don't know man.

Adrian kicks him in the kidneys a few times and then steps on his back. He throws Pete into a drum set. He uses the cymbals to smash them on his head. Adrian smiles. He takes another acoustic guitar and smashes it on Pete's face.

ADRIAN  
Are you really going to die for this stupid fuck?

PETE  
(_hurting_)  
You'll kill me anyway man. I know your kind. Walter told me about people like you. Violence only makes the situation worse man. Rachel will be okay. Your baby won't come back.

ADRIAN  
So you do know about the accident? You know where he is.

PETE  
And I won't tell some sick maniac like you.

Adrian picks him up by the hair and takes out his combat knife. He moves the knife slowly across Pete's throat. Blood spurts out and some splashes on Adrian's face. He lets go of Pete and wipes the blood away with his sleeve. He sits down next to a large boom box and puts in a CD with the words "Suicide Scherzo (9th Symphony, Second Movement)" on it inside the boom box. The song begins to play as Adrian reminisces about killing scientists. Adrian leaves the room with Pete's body hanging from the ceiling from the guitar strings.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS

Walter is sitting on a rock drinking water. Heather is walking in the creek. She walks over towards Walter and sits beside him. WALTER

Something's wrong.

HEATHER  
Why do you say that?

WALTER  
They have been gone for a while. I have a feeling.

HEATHER  
They probably met up with each other in there and are just hanging around. Either that or they are lost or can't find the film.  
(_pause_)  
Just stop worrying.

WALTER  
I suppose your right. I forgot to get a present for Kay.

Heather takes out three flowers.

HEATHER  
Give these to her.

WALTER  
Oh thank you.

HEATHER  
I knew you would forget.

WALTER  
Heather, do you remember that night a few years ago when we went to dinner with Laura and George.

HEATHER  
Yes.

WALTER  
I keep thinking about Gordon appearing in that window. What if he didn't die? What if he is still out there.

HEATHER  
Walter, he's dead. He's not coming back. Now stop worrying okay.

WALTER  
You're right.

CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY

Six scientists run down the hall until the get to the lab room doors. They are locked. Adrian approaches them and slices one scientist into numerous pieces. He slams one scientist's head against the wall and stabs him multiple times. He slams another scientist's head against a wall and he falls down. Adrian steps on his head a few times. One scientists tries to run past Adrian but he knees him in the stomach and punches him until blood is all over his face. He starts to hit another scientist with a pipe wrench and then picks him up to break his back. Another scientist tries to run but Adrian grabs him by the hair and throws him down. The scientist is on his knees begging but Adrian shoots him in the head until it explodes. One scientist tries to crawl away but Adrian jumps into the air and stomps on his back.

Adrian is now walking down the hallway and finds a room marked "SECURITY." He tries to open the door but it is locked. He uses his combat knife to break the lock.

INT. SECURITY ROOM

He looks around and sees large metal cabinet. He uses the pipe wrench to break the lock. Inside, he finds a small machine gun, another 9mm, and ammo. He takes the ammo for the 9mm and takes the machine gun with some ammo. He sees a holster for the machine gun and clips it to his belt. He holsters the machine gun and leaves the room.

INT. HALLWAY

Eight scientists are walking down the hallway. Edgar is pushing Kay in the wheelchair.

EDGAR  
After we eat we'll head down below the facility. Have you ever been down there?

KAY  
I've never been down there.

EDGAR  
Wait till you see all of the experiments we've been doing down there.

Adrian walks behind them with a grin on his face. He takes out his 9mm and points it at the back of a scientist's head. He waits until he is close enough and then fires the gun. The bullet goes through his head, creating blood splatter on Edgar and Kay. Everyone screams as Adrian punches and kicks down all the scientists except Edgar and Kay. Adrian points the gun at Edgar's face. Kay is in fear.

ADRIAN  
Anyone who gets up will die.  
(_to_ _Edgar_)  
Tell me where Walter is and I won't splatter your brains everywhere.

EDGAR  
My goodness! What have you done? We never did anything wrong to you.

Adrian continues to point the gun at him. Edgar looks at Kay who is shaking. Adrian looks down at her.

ADRIAN  
How about I kill her instead?

EDGAR  
How dare you even think of that? She is just a little girl. If you had a kid like-

ADRIAN  
I could have but Walter fucking Bennett caused an accident to Rachel, my wife and it killed our unborn child. Now tell me where he is.

EDGAR  
I don't know where.

Adrian sees a cross around her neck and tries to pull it off. Kay's head moves forward.

EDGAR  
Stop!

He takes off the cross by removing it around her head. He throws it to the ground and steps on it.

ADRIAN  
That's what I think of you fucking God. Look at you. This God of your put you in a wheelchair and you still believe in him. Bitch.  
(_pause_)  
I've killed a lot of scientists to find this stupid fuck.

KAY  
Please mister. Stop this. What Walter did was an accident. He's apologized for it and he feels real sorry about it. He didn't even want to come to work. God can forgive you.

ADRIAN  
Shut your fucking mouth and don't preach that bible bullshit to me.

EDGAR  
Don't you dare-

Adrian knees him in the stomach and he goes down.

ADRIAN  
You don't know what I've been through.

Adrian kneels down beside Kay.

ADRIAN  
Have you ever met anyone like me before?

KAY  
People like you should be in jail.

ADRIAN  
Did you hear that guys? I should be in jail.  
(_to_ _Kay_)  
How would you like me to cut out your tongue?

EDGAR  
Please don't hurt her.

ADRIAN  
Do you know where Walter went?

KAY  
You're going to hurt him.

ADRIAN  
(_laughs_)  
What makes you think that huh?

Adrian stands up and points the machine gun at Edgar.

ADRIAN  
You jack offs are running out of time.

As he leans into her, he head butts her and she begins to cry.

ADRIAN  
Are you going to be a good little girl and tell me where he is, or do I have to kill you?

EDGAR  
You monster. You sick monster.

Adrian puts the gun at her neck. Edgar gets up and runs towards him but Adrian takes out his knife and stabs him multiple times in the stomach. Kay screams and Edgar goes down with blood pouring out. He is barley breathing.

KAY  
You're a bad man. You deserve to die. I hope you burn in Hell.

Adrian grabs her by the hair.

ADRIAN  
Tell me now.

KAY  
I'm not scared of you. I won't tell you.

He shoots the remaining scientists with the machine gun except for Edgar. The blood splatters eveywhere, even on Kay He kneels down beside Edgar and puts the 9mm right under Edgar's chin and pulls the trigger. He looks at Kay.

ADRIAN  
Where's your fucking Messiah now?

He leaves the room.


	13. Viddy Well

**CHAPTER 13: VIDDY WELL**

CUT TO: INT. ROOM

VIOLET and FRED are working on an experiment. They are smiling at each other. Violet has long brown hair and glasses and has a high pitch voice. Fred is about the same height as her and has black hair parted on the side and also has glasses. Adrian is outside the room and opens the door to peak inside.

FRED  
Violet, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner sometime.

VIOLET  
I thought you would never ask.

FRED  
How does Friday sound?

VIOLET  
It sounds great.

FRED  
Hold on, I'll be back in a second.

Fred leaves the room.

INT. HALLWAY

He breathes a sigh of relief.

FRED  
Yes!

Adrian walks behind him and points the gun at the back of his head.

ADRIAN  
Hey fuck head, turn around.

Fred turns around and his eye is right in the barrel of the gun. He is scared.

ADRIAN  
Scream and I'll kill you. Now I want you to go back in there and make fun of the way that bitch talks.

FRED  
But I-

ADRIAN  
Do it or die. I'll go in there and torture her right in front of you and then kill her. Go now.

INT. ROOM

Fred walks back in. Violet turns around and sees that something is troubling Fred.

VIOLET  
Is everything okay?

Fred looks over his shoulder.

FRED  
(_high-pitched_)  
Is everything okay?

VIOLET  
Why did you say it like that?

FRED  
(_high-pitched_)  
Why did you say it like that?

VIOLET  
What's the matter with you?

FRED  
(_high-pitched_)  
What's the matter with you?

VIOLET  
So you get pleasure in making fun of the way I talk. Our date is off. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Goodbye.

FRED  
(_high-pitched_)  
Goodbye.

Violet walks towards the door with tears in her eyes. Suddenly a GUN SHOT is heard. Fred immediately turns around and sees Violet fall to the floor. Adrian walks in.

FRED  
You said you wouldn't kill her.

ADRIAN  
I didn't kill her, yet. She's just going to have a really sore arm for a while.

Adrian takes out his pipe wrench and hits Fred in the stomach. He shoves Fred down and begins to kick him in the back and stomach. He pulls Fred up to his knees and hits him in the side of the face with the wrench. He falls to the ground with blood running from his forehead. He walks over to Violet who has blood running from her shoulder. He steps on her shoulder and she screams. He kneels down beside her.

ADRIAN  
Viddy well, little girl, viddy well.

He leaves the room.

CUT TO: EXT. WOODS

Walter and Heather are sitting on a rock kissing. They stop and they both smile.

WALTER  
I'm still worried about them.

HEATHER  
Damn it!

WALTER  
I'm sorry.

HEATHER  
I wish you would stop worrying so much.

WALTER  
We should go back.

HEATHER  
And what if they come back here?

WALTER  
I, I don't know.

Heather kisses him again.

CUT TO: INT. ROOM

Spencer is stumbling as he tries to make it to the medicine cabinet. He finds an experimental serum and injects it into his arm. He looks in the mirror and sees blood coming from his mouth and a bruise on his cheek.

INT. ROOM

AMY, a pregnant scientist, is sitting in a chair, looking at a few sheets of paper. Three other scientists are in there. One scientist comes into the room with a bottle of water. He hands it to Amy.

AMY  
It's about time. What the hell took so long?

SCIENTIST 1  
I, I, I-

AMY  
Enough. Why is everyone looking over here?

The scientists turn around and continue to work on the computers.

AMY  
Why can't you do a simple task on time?

SCIENTIST 1  
Sorry.

AMY  
Why are you still standing here?

She points in the direction where the other scientists are and he heads over there.

SCIENTIST 2  
She's such a bitch.

SCIENTIST 3  
I'm so sick of her bossing us around all the time.

Adrian storms into the room holding his 9mm.

ADRIAN  
All right everyone, listen up. I want to know where Walter Bennett is.

He looks at Amy and recognizes her.

ADRIAN  
Amy, you stupid bitch.

AMY  
Adrian?

ADRIAN  
Yeah, so you remember. It's been what, over ten years? I remember that day you fired me from that damn grocery store.

AMY  
You deserved it. By the way, who do you think you are, coming in here wearing all that ridiculous crap?

ADRIAN  
Don't make me kill you.

AMY  
You don't have it in you. You were a lousy worker. I'm not afraid of you.

ADRIAN  
You think because you are pregnant, I won't hurt you? You're wrong.

AMY  
Fuck you.

Adrian smiles and then kicks her in the stomach. She falls out of the chair in pain. The scientists look on in horror.

ADRIAN  
This is for firing me.

He punches her in the nose.

ADRIAN  
This is for treating me like shit.

He knees her in the face. Her face begins to bleed.

ADRIAN  
(_to the scientists_)  
Why do you let her treat you like that? Come on guys, now it's time for revenge.

SCIENTIST 1  
But she is pregnant. You shouldn't be doing this to her.

SCIENTIST 2  
It is wrong.

SCIENTIST 3  
I'm with you.

ADRIAN  
Fucking pussies. You're going to let her push you around? Stupid faggot fucks. That baby will end up being an asshole like her.

Adrian takes out the 9mm and shoots Amy in the head. The other scientists scream. He takes out his machine gun and shoots the three scientists. He leaves the room.

INT. ROOM

Rick is awake and is trying to free himself from the chair. He tries to jump up but is unable to get high enough off the ground. He takes a deep breath and jumps up with the chair. When it lands, the chair breaks and he is able to free himself from the ropes. He exits the room.

INT. ROOM

Three scientists are inside working on experiments. Suddenly, one scientist is thrown through the door. Adrian enters behind him.

SCIENTIST 1  
What is the meaning of this? Who are you?

Adrian slaps him. Another scientist tries to hit him with a glass bottle but Adrian knees him in the stomach. He looks at the other scientist.

ADRIAN  
You want to be next?

The scientist shakes his head. Adrian punches him in the face. The scientist who was thrown through the door grabs a beaker bottle and throws it at Adrian. The bottle smashes on his cut proof suit. He turns around and grabs the scientist by the throat. He turns him around, presses him against a table, and sticks the 9mm to his rear.

ADRIAN  
That may have been the dumbest thing you have ever done. I'm going to cut a deal with you. If anyone of you idiots tells me where Walter Bennett is, I won't shoot this man up the ass.

SCIENTIST 1  
I don't know where he is.

SCIENTIST 2  
We can find out for you.

The scientist with the gun up his ass tries to hit Adrian with another bottle. Adrian ducks and slams the scientist's head on the table. He pulls the trigger and the bullet goes right up through the scientist's rectum and comes out of his forehead. He turns around and holsters the 9mm. He takes out both katana blades and slices off one scientist's head. He slashes the other one from the shoulder down to the other side of his waist. A few seconds later, the scientist's body comes apart and hits the ground.

INT. ROOM

Tim enters the room where Dawn is still unconscious. He sees the wreckage and then spots Dawn. He smiles. He kneels down beside her and sees her bare chest. He feels her breasts. He picks her up and sets her on a table. Tim lays down beside her and kisses her lips.

TIM  
(_whispering_)  
This is so amazing. You are truly a divine beauty.

He takes out his camera and snaps a picture of her bare chest. He lays on top of her and puts his face on her chest. She is starting to wake up and Tim immediately gets off the table. She wakes up and sees Tim staring right at her.

TIM  
Hello.

DAWN  
Who are you?

TIM  
I'm Tim. I just found you her like that.

She realizes her breasts are showing and immediately straps her bra on. She sees Tim holding her shirt.

DAWN  
Can I have my shirt back?

He hands it to her and she puts it on.

DAWN  
There was someone in here. Someone with a knife and two swords. He's been killing people. My dad, he's a security guard here. He might still be outside.

Tim moves closer to her.

TIM  
Calm down. You'll be safe in here with me. I'll protect you.

Tim grins. Dawn gets off the table and backs away.

TIM  
I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe and sound.

DAWN  
I'll manage on my own.

Dawn tries to leave but Tim holds her arm.

TIM  
Don't leave! Stay here with me.

DAWN  
Let go of me.

Tim lets go.

DAWN  
You're starting to get a little weird.

Tim puts both hands on her shoulders.

TIM  
I haven't been with a woman in so long. My wife left me.

DAWN  
Good for her.

Dawn knees him in the groin and he falls on his knees. She kicks him until he falls over. She grabs a computer monitor and smashes it over his head. He lays unconscious. Dawn runs out of the room.

INT. HALLWAY

Laura is walking until she sees a wheelchair ahead. She runs to it and notices the bullet-riddled bodies on the ground. She sees blood splatter all over Kay in the wheelchair. She is shaking.

LAURA  
Kay? Kay, say something. Oh no. What happened to you?

She kneels down beside her.

LAURA  
You're going to be okay.

She takes Kay into a room and lays her on a table. She begins wiping the blood off of her face.

KAY  
Laura?

LAURA  
You're okay. I'm so glad you're okay.


	14. Black Mesa Chainsaw Massacre

**CHAPTER 14: BLACK MESA CHAINSAW MASSACRE**

INT. ROOM

Drew and Eric are working on a motorcycle.

DREW  
We are finally done.

ERIC  
Now we can ride this just like old times.

Suddenly, a bloodied scientist comes through the door. There is a large amount of blood coming from his chest. He falls to the ground.

ERIC  
My god! What happened?

BLOODY SCIENTIST  
Someone……is……killing. He's……coming……this way.

The scientist stops breathing. Drew looks out in the hallway and sees the trail of blood.

DREW  
We have to go this way and get help.

ERIC  
Down there? The doors are locked and none of us have the key. We have to go the other way.

DREW  
But it's shorter the other way.

ERIC  
The trail of blood is coming from the left we have to go right.

DREW  
Okay what ever you say. We have to hurry.

ERIC  
Let's ride it.

DREW  
Okay.

As Eric walks towards the motorcycle, Drew hits him on the back of the head with a small fire extinguisher. Eric immediately collapses and blood pours from his head.

DREW  
Change of plan old chum, I'm going, you're staying right here.

Drew gets on the motorcycle and rides it out of the room.

INT. HALLWAY

He rides to the left side and speeds down the long hallway with a big smile on his face.

Numerous scientists are running from Adrian as he fires the remainder of his machine gun, killing scientists. He tosses the gun aside and fires the 9mms into the backs of scientists. He fires both 9mm right into the back of a scientist's head and the bullets fly out of his eye sockets. He is out of bullets and tosses them aside. One scientist tries to hit Adrian with a metal pipe. He ducks and elbows the scientist in the face. He takes the pipe from him as the scientist backs against a wooden door. Next, he rams the pipe right into the scientist's eye. The pipe goes through his head and through the door. A few seconds later, his eye comes through the pipe and splats on the ground. Adrian steps on the eye.

ADRIAN  
You keep an eye out for everyone.

Adrian kicks the scientist through the door and finds a chainsaw inside. He revs up a chainsaw and numerous scientists run away screaming. He chops through the scientists cutting off arms legs, heads, and splitting them down the middle. He kicks one scientist in the knee and he falls down. The scientist is sitting against the wall. Adrian puts the chainsaw right into his stomach and the scientist screams. He sees more scientists and runs towards them, cutting off heads along the way. He sees a motorcycle coming towards him and picks up, arms, legs, heads, and headless bodies and throws it in the path of the oncoming motorcycle. Drew sees the body parts on the floor and hits the brakes. Because of the blood on the ground, he is unable to stop.

ADRIAN  
Come and get it.

Drew screams and the motorcycle hits the body parts. He flies off the motorcycle and heads toward Adrian who moves the chainsaw over his head as Drew flies above him. The chainsaw rips Drew in half and his body hits the ground. Adrian smiles.

CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY

Dawn is walking down the hallway and sees Laura pushing Kay in a wheelchair.

DAWN  
Laura! What the hell is going on around here?

LAURA  
Some sick nut is here. He has already hurt Kay.

DAWN  
We have no choice we have to call the police.

LAURA  
If we do, we could all be in trouble. We are conducting illegal experiments around here.

DAWN  
Then what do we do?

LAURA  
We have to find Walter and Heather before he does. Let's go.

DAWN  
Wait, I want to look for my dad.

LAURA  
What if you run into him?

DAWN  
I'll take my chances.

Dawn runs past them and down the hall.

LAURA  
Dawn!


	15. Seek and Destroy

**CHAPTER 15: SEEK AND DESTROY**

CUT TO: INT. COMPUTER ROOM

Adrian uses his pipe wrench to smash the computers as he walks by. He is about to smash another one until he sees a trail of blood going towards a closet. He tries to open the door but it is locked. He smashes the handle with the pipe wrench and opens the door.

ADRIAN  
What the hell are you doing in here?

Tim looks up. There is a bandage on his forehead and he has a bandage around his arm. Adrian takes out both katana blades.

TIM  
Please don't kill me.

ADRIAN  
Then you better tell me where Walter Bennett is.

TIM  
Walter? Is that what you want to know? I'll be glad to tell you.

ADRIAN  
Oh really.

TIM  
He's outside in the woods, studying some stupid flowers. Him and his loony bitch along with his other jack off friends.

ADRIAN  
Wow. Thanks for telling me. I guess I'll be heading there.

TIM  
Are you going to kill him? Please do.

ADRIAN  
I'm going to torture him to death. He caused an accident to my wife.

TIM  
You're Rachel's husband. Walter has always been doing idiotic projects. I've always hated that man. Did you know he was in an asylum? Some crazed lunatic came in here and tortured him badly. He deserved it.

CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY

Spencer is walking down the hall. Rick comes behind him, startling him.

RICK  
Spencer, are you okay?

SPENCER  
(_mumbling_)  
My jaw.

RICK  
We need to take you to the emergency room. Come on.

CUT TO: EXT. BACK AREA-ROOFTOP

Adrian smells the fresh air and then looks down and sees a scientist and is talking on a cell phone. He sees a large rock with a point on it.

CELL PHONE SCIENTIST  
Now you listen to me, I better get those files tomorrow, not the next day, but tomorrow. You got that you dumb fuck? Huh?

Adrian pushes the rock off and the rock lands right on his head, splattering it. Blood pours everywhere. He sees three scientist ahead. A man, woman, and a old man in a wheelchair. He climbs down the building and walks towards them.

MAN SCIENTIST  
Who in blazes?

ADRIAN  
I'm here to kill Walter. I finally know where he is.

WOMAN SCIENTIST  
Are you psycho?

He kicks the woman in the knee.

WHEELCHAIR SCIENTIST  
Please stop this violence.

ADRIAN  
Another one in a wheelchair. How many wheelchair fucks are in this place?

Adrian kicks him in the face and he falls over. He takes his pipe wrench and hits the man scientist on the head until his brain falls out. The woman scientist tries to crawl away but Adrian steps on her back. He puts her face on a curb and steps on her neck. Adrian watches the blood flow out. He walks over to the wheelchair scientist and drags him over to the hill. He knees the scientist in the neck and he tumbles down the hill. Adrian sees the woods and walks towards it.

He sees two scientists looking out at the cliffs. He walks behind one of them and stabs him in the back. The scientist falls over the cliff. The other scientist turns around and Adrian kicks him in the chest. The scientist screams as he falls down. His head hits a rock and he tumbles down the cliff as Adrian watches. The scientist lands on a sharp rock and his body explodes. Adrian smiles.


	16. Adrian's Revenge

**CHAPTER 16: ADRIAN'S REVENGE**

EXT. WOODS

Heather looks at her watch.

HEATHER  
Walter, I'm going back inside. Are you coming?

WALTER  
No, I'll stay here.

Heather walks through the woods. Suddenly, Adrian grabs her from behind and covers her mouth.

ADRIAN  
If you scream, I will kill you.

He feels her stomach and then moves his hand up to her breasts. Heather struggles but Adrian holds her tighter. He takes out a roll of duck tape and tapes her mouth shut. He shoves her to the ground and sits on top of her. He takes out his knife and places it on her cheek. He quickly cuts the roll of tape off and then tapes her wrists together. He cuts the tape.

ADRIAN  
You're a nice pretty lady.

He opens her shirt and kisses her breasts. Next, he pulls her pants down and feels her vagina. He pulls his pants down and begins to rape her. All Heather can do is shed tears. Adrian smiles with satisfaction.

Adrian pulls his pants up.

ADRIAN  
Thanks.

He pinches the top of her shoulder and she falls unconscious. He looks at the path ahead of him with an evil grin on his face.

Walter walks down the pathway. He sees a rabbit and tries to pet it but it runs away. He sees an image of George picking up the rabbit and petting it. The image of George looks at Walter and then disappears. He continues down the pathway. He pats the flowers on his shirt pocket. Suddenly, he is struck in the face with a punch. He goes down and then is kicked in the side of the ribs. He turns over. There is blood coming from his mouth. Adrian stands over him.

ADRIAN  
Finally. Fucking finally we meet. Remember me? Last year at the party? I'm Adrian Shepard. Rachel's wife.

Walter has a horrifying look on his face. He sees Gordon Freeman's face. Adrian takes the flowers out of Walter's pocket. He smashes them on a nearby tree.

ADRIAN  
Faggot shit!  
(_pause_)  
You know Rachel. You caused an injury to her. She had to be hospitalized. You also caused the death of my unborn baby you brainless fuck.

WALTER  
I didn't know-

Adrian steps on his stomach and Walter screams in pain.

ADRIAN  
Shut up.

Adrian sits on top of him and begins to punch him. He hits him in the eye, nose, and on the side of the head. He picks up Walter and throws him to the ground.

ADRIAN  
We're going back inside.

Adrian picks him up and throws him into a tree. Walter has a flashback of Gordon slamming him into a door. He turns around and the face of Adrian changes from him to Gordon. Adrian grabs his throat and squeezes him for a moment and then lets go.

ADRIAN  
I'm going to torture you to death. I don't care if this has happened to you before. I bet you want to know how I figured it out. I met your lousy friends. I'm going to kill them right in front of you.

Adrian shoves Walter in front of him. For a moment, Walter sees himself in Black Mesa. He looks behind him and sees and image of Gordon over Adrian. Adrian moves in closer. Gordon's face is intertwined with Adrian's.

ADRIAN  
(_along with Gordon's voice_)  
Get going. Now!

Walter stumbles in front of him. Adrian laughs along with Gordon's laugh. They come across Heather who is still lying on the ground.

WALTER  
Heather!

Walter tries to go over there but Adrian puts his arm around his throat and pulls him down.

ADRIAN  
You're lucky to have her. She's good, real good.

WALTER  
You're sick.

ADRIAN  
I'm sick? This world is sick.

He picks up Walter and punches him in the face while holding his hair. He kicks him in the leg and shoves Walter down. He grabs Walter's hair and brings him to his knees. He begins to uppercut him in the face. Next, he knees him in the ribs a few times. Adrian knees Walter in the face and he falls to the ground unconscious. He picks up Walter and carries him towards the tunnel. There are two scientists ahead of him with their backs turned. He puts Walter down and heads over there. He grabs both of them from behind and smashes their heads together. They both fall down. Adrian picks up one by both ears and slams him head first into a brick wall. He repeatedly slams his head into the wall until his entire head is covered in blood. He lets the scientist fall and walks over to the other scientist who is still lying on the ground. He picks him up and repeatedly stabs the scientist multiple times. He finally slices the scientist's throat and lets him fall down. Adrian looks at Walter who is now sitting against the wall, shivering. He stands over him. For a moment, Walter sees Gordon and then sees Adrian staring at him. Adrian reaches for him.

CUT TO: INT. HALLWAY

Laura is pushing Kay towards the tunnel.

LAURA  
We can take a shortcut through here.

INT. STAIRS

Dawn walks up the stairs from the basement and enters the tunnel.

INT. TUNNEL

She looks down the long straight tunnel and sees a curve a long way ahead. She walks down the steps and heads through the tunnel.

EXT. OUTSIDE

Rick is in front of a sign that reads "east parking lot" just outside of the tunnel.

INT. TUNNEL

Adrian is using a rope to tie Walter's leg. The rope is going over a large steel pipe near the ceiling. Then, four scientist see what is going on. Adrian gets up and clotheslines one of them into the ground. The scientist's head hits the concrete and leaves a crack in it. Blood pours out of his head. The scientists try to run but Adrian is able to grab each one and throw them down. He picks up one scientist and slams his head into the car window. The scientist's body remains inside. Adrian picks one up and power bombs him neck first into the concrete. He takes the other scientist and picks him up. He throws him on the roof of the car. Adrian gets on the car and power bombs him through the front windshield. Walter wakes up and is barley able to see over the blood on his face.

ADRIAN  
You're next Walter. Except I'm not going to kill you quickly. You're going to suffer.

WALTER  
This will solve nothing.

Adrian walks over to him.

ADRIAN  
Stand up or I will kill Heather.

Walter slowly stands up. Adrian walks back over to the smashed car. He pulls on the rope and it sweeps Walter upside down. The back of his head and neck hit the pavement. Adrian ties the rope to the car door. He walks over to Walter and kneels by his hanging body.

ADRIAN  
Life sucks and then you die.

Adrian cuts Walter's forehead and then makes a small cut on the top of his head.

ADRIAN  
You're going to bleed to death. Very slowly.

Adrian head butts Walter in the nose. Blood starts to pour out and Walter begins to breath through his mouth.

ADRIAN  
What's wrong with these people? Everyone I asked claimed they didn't know anything about you or the project. All they had to do was tell me you were outside. I wouldn't have killed them. I would have just came outside, killed you, and walked away. But that didn't happen. It had to be done the hard way. I'm glad it happened this way though. I actually enjoyed killing those poor assholes. You must wonder why that fucking God allows these thing to happen to you. I also enjoyed that skater girl. And Heather. Well, gotta go.

Adrian walks deeper into the tunnel. The scientist who was slammed into the ground blinks his eyes and quivers.

EXT. WOODS

Heather is trying to cut the tape off using a sharp edge on a rock. She has already removed the tape around her mouth. She is able to get free and walks towards the tunnel.


	17. Tunnel Turmoil

**CHAPTER 17: TUNNEL TURMOIL**

INT. TUNNEL

Laura pushes Kay through the tunnel.

KAY  
What happened to Walter?

LAURA  
I don't know. We have to find him.

Dawn sees them up ahead.

DAWN  
Laura!

They turn around and see Dawn running towards them.

LAURA  
Where's Rick?

DAWN  
I couldn't find him. Maybe he's outside somewhere.

LAURA  
Did you see Spencer?

DAWN  
I don't know where he is.

LAURA  
First we have to get her to a safe place and then find Walter and Heather.

Adrian is looking through a Black Mesa Security Vehicle. He finds a pair of night vision goggles and sees a box with a lightning bolt on it. He walks over to it and sees a padlock on it. Beside the power switch is a door that leads outside. Up ahead, he sees the shadows of three people. He smiles and puts on the night vision goggles. He busts open the padlock with the pipe wrench and pulls down the lever. The lights shut off and the tunnel is in compete darkness. Adrian sees Laura, Kay, and Dawn in the green light.

LAURA  
Stay close. I think he's here.

Adrian approaches them and they don't know he's there. He quietly grabs Laura and pinches top of her shoulder. He grabs Dawn but she struggles away.

DAWN  
Where are you asshole?

Adrian sees her looking around. He shoves her and she goes through a pair of double doors.

INT. STAIRS

Dawn tumbles down the stairs.

INT. TUNNEL

Adrian sees Kay who is crying.

ADRIAN  
Remember me?

KAY  
Please don't hurt me.

ADRIAN  
It's too late for that. What do you think of your fucking Jesus now?

He grabs her wheelchair and pushes her back to the power switch. He turns the power on and takes off his goggles. He turns around and looks at Kay.

ADRIAN  
I'm gonna kill you.

Adrian takes out his pipe wrench and raises it above his head. He swings it down and puts the wrench into the wheel of her chair. He takes out another rope and ties her hands to the chair. He gets inside the security vehicle and hotwires it. He drives quickly away from Kay and then turns the vehicle around. Dawn sees Kay and runs towards her. Kay tries to get free. Adrian begins to drive towards Kay.

DAWN  
Kay, I'm coming.

Dawn quickly runs towards her. She sees the vehicle coming fast. Dawn tries to push the wheelchair but it is stuck. She sees the pipe wrench and pulls it out. She is able to move Kay through the door right before Adrian runs her over. He looks behind him. When he turns around he sees a parked car up ahead and hits the brakes. He tries to turn but he is going to fast. He hits the car and covers his head right before he flies through the windshield. The two Katana blades fly out from the holsters as he tumbles on the ground. Blood is coming from the top of his head. He is still conscious. Adrian reaches in his pocket and pulls out the syringe with the green liquid. He injects it into his arm.

EXT. OUTSIDE

Dawn is pushing Kay through the gravel. She is still holding on to the pipe wrench.

KAY  
We have to go back for Laura.

DAWN  
I'm going to get you to safety.

Dawn looks up at a tall storage shed. She puts the pipe wrench down her pants and then unties Kay from the wheelchair. Suddenly, Adrian busts through the doors. Blood is now covering his face.

ADRIAN  
You're gonna die you fucking bitch.

Dawn picks up Kay and puts her on her back. Kay has her arms wrapped around Dawn.

DAWN  
What ever you do, don't let go. Please don't let go.

Dawn climbs up the ladder. Adrian runs towards them and climbs the ladder. Dawn carries Kay to the center of the rooftop. She sits her on top of an air conditioning vent and takes out the pipe wrench. She sees Adrian climb up and she swings the wrench at him. He lets go of the ladder and falls to the ground. Dawn takes out a yellow flower with an orange powder on it.

DAWN  
I want you to take this.

She gives the flower to Kay.

INT. TUNNEL

Heather sees Walter hanging upside down. She runs over to him. He is still breathing. All Walter sees is a blur of someone.

HEATHER  
Walter? I'll get you down.

She sees where the rope is tied. She unties it and holds it before Walter's head hits the ground. She slowly lowers it and Walter is now lying on his back. She unties the rope around his leg.

HEATHER  
Walter, I'm here for you. I'm going to take you to the emergency room.

WALTER  
(_whispering_)  
He's still here.


	18. Death Lurks

**CHAPTER 18: DEATH LURKS**

EXT. OUTSIDE

Adrian once again climbs the ladder. He makes it to the rooftop and looks for Dawn and Kay. Adrian looks over the rooftop and sees Rick. Adrian turns around and sees Dawn with the pipe wrench.

DAWN  
You're a dead man.

She swings the pipe wrench at him but Adrian is able to evade it.

ADRIAN  
Is that all you got?

DAWN  
What did you do to Walter and everyone else?

ADRIAN  
He's just hanging around in the tunnel. Go check on him.

Dawn swings the wrench at him and Adrian moves. He quickly moves towards her and grabs her throat. He puts her in a sleeper hold and holds her by the rooftop. Rick sees them.

RICK  
Don't hurt her!

ADRIAN  
Stay down there. If you don't I'll kill her.

RICK  
You got no guts you sick son of a bitch.

ADRIAN  
No guts? Try going over seas to fight for this damn country's freedom. What do I get for that? Nothing. Instead they give all the glory to the musicians, athletes, and actors. Fuck God for allowing them to live like that. I get to come home and find out some stupid jack off injured my wife and killed my unborn baby.

Laura walks through the doors and sees Adrian holding Dawn. She tries to climb the ladder but Rick rushes over there.

RICK  
Just stay down here.

Adrian forces Dawn down. She is hanging off the rooftop. Rick and Laura run under her.

RICK  
Come on I got you.

DAWN  
I have to help Kay.

Kay is sitting on a metal box holding the flower. Adrian takes out his knife and leans down by her.

ADRIAN  
Hello. What are you going to do with that flower? I'm going to cut your tongue out.

Kay blows the flower and the orange powder gets in Adrian's eyes. He screams and drops the knife. He backs up. Dawn is there and hits him in the stomach with the pipe wrench. He goes down and she hits him with the wrench. Adrian rolls out of the way near the edge. She hits him in the back. She backs away from him. Adrian is now on his knees.

ADRIAN  
I really enjoyed screwing you.

Dawn runs at him and hits him on the head with the wrench. He falls over the rooftop and lands on his front side onto an SUV. The windows crack. Rick runs over there and punches the unconscious Adrian in the face a few times. He pulls him off the SUV and drags him over to a rocky hill. He handcuffs him and then throws him off. Adrian tumbles down the hill until he hits a huge rock with a hard impact. Rick looks up at Dawn.

RICK  
Dawn, are you okay?

DAWN  
Never felt better.

Dawn and Kay are now at ground level. Kay in back in her wheelchair.

LAURA  
Have you seen Walter and Heather?

DAWN  
We have to check the tunnel.

Then, Heather comes through the door, with her arm around a bloody Walter. Rick and Laura rush over to them. Laura immediately helps Heather hold Walter.

HEATHER  
Where's the emergency room?

LAURA  
Through that door over there.

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard. Everyone turns around and they see someone in a hazard suit with a helmet.

LAURA  
Not again.

The person in the hazard suit comes towards them. Rick takes the pipe wrench from Dawn and begins hitting him. The hits have no effect as he punches Rick in the face and he goes down. The person in the hazard suit walks towards Walter. Heather and Laura back away. Dawn picks up a rock and smashes it on the side of his head. He shoves Dawn into the smashed vehicle. Rick hits the person on the back of the head with the pipe wrench multiple times, leaving a small hole. The person turns around and Rick hits the person square in the face. More dents begin to show on the suit. Rick tries to hit the person but the shot is blocked. The person hits Rick in the face again and he almost stumbles into Kay. The person turns around to Walter and quickly approaches him. Laura and Heather back away as Walter shivers. Dawn is satisfied at what she finds in the vehicle. The person in the suit is able to back Laura and Heather into the corner with a shivering Walter. Suddenly, loud gunshots are heard and the person stops and falls to its knees. Dawn is behind them holding a 357 magnum in hand. The person begins to crawl towards Dawn but she fires three shots into the person's head. Blood pours out as Rick stands by Dawn's side, with Kay.

RICK  
Is everyone okay?

LAURA  
We're fine, he didn't hurt us. We need to take Walter to the emergency room.

RICK  
We'll be there soon.

Laura and Heather escort Walter out of the area. Rick kneels down by the dead body. He takes off the helmet and turns him over.

RICK  
Tim. I've always hated this asshole.

DAWN  
I had the pleasure of meeting him.

RICK  
Thank you Dawn. I'm sorry you had to go through all this.

DAWN  
(_sarcastically_)  
Oh, it's no problem really.

RICK  
I'll make it up to you.

DAWN  
I think I have some things in mind.

RICK  
Great. Whatever you do, no one can know about this. Tell no one what happened today.

DAWN  
What do I tell them?

RICK  
Anything but this.  
(_pause_)  
So where did you learn to shoot like that?

DAWN  
Video games.

Dawn smiles and Rick laughs. He hugs Dawn.

INT. EMERGENCY ROOM

Walter is lying in bed. His face is cleaned up and is bandaged. Heather is sitting between him and Spencer. The scientist who was slammed into the ground is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Violet is lying between Walter and Fred.

VIOLET  
Fred, I'm sorry I accused you of making fun of me. Will you forgive me?

Fred nods.

VIOLET  
When we get out of here I'll be more than happy to go to dinner with you.

Fred smiles.

Laura approaches Walter's bedside.

LAURA  
You'll have to be here for week.

WALTER  
It happened again.

LAURA  
But it's over now. They just picked up Adrian and took him to Stonebridge Heights.

WALTER

Excellent. I think I'll retire for good this time. I'm going to move far away from this place.

Heather stands up. They are both looking at Walter. Laura takes out a syringe.

LAURA  
This might hurt a little but it will relax the pain.

HEATHER  
Pain is bad.

LAURA  
It's real bad.

Laura injects the needle into him.

LAURA  
Feel better?

HEATHER  
Pain is bad.

WALTER  
What's going on? Why are you acting so strange?

Walter's vision is now blurry. Then, Laura and Heather begin to change. Heather becomes Gordon and Laura turns into Adrian. They both appear as clear images. They both laugh.

INT. HOUSE-BEDROOM-NIGHT

Walter wakes up suddenly. He looks around and realizes it was a nightmare. He breathes a sigh of relief. He looks at Heather who is asleep. He looks at the clock at sees that it is 6:00 am. He gets up and walks towards the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and then splashes water on his face. He dries himself and then looks it the mirror. Adrian is standing behind him, still in his black outfit and with his katana blades in the holsters. Walter turns around. Adrian takes out one katana blade and smiles.

ADRIAN  
Let's finish this.

Walter screams as Adrian raises his katana blade.

CUT TO BLACK

END CREDITS ROLL WHILE "SEARCHLIGHT" BY AMPHIBIOUS ASSAULT PLAYS


End file.
